Merry Christmas
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Only her to make him feel like this again.


**Disclaimer: **characters and places belong to Chris Carter, to 1013 Productions and to Fox Network.

**Production: **December, 2010

**Rating: **G

**Extra: **set in Season 1.

**Summary: **only her to make him feel like this again.

* * *

**A/N: **so, it's not exactly canon? I'm sorry… I really didn't know what to write for this Christmas and _this_ was the result. Still, hope you like it. I miss Mulder and Scully too much. =/

English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes, no one is perfect. Especially me.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

There was a time when Christmas was the light.

Back then, he had the excitement of a pile of presents waiting for him under the Christmas tree, the feeling of tearing off the wrapping paper and holding in his hands what he had coveted for the past few months. He had the warmth of the fireplace, his mother's smile while filling up their porcelain cups with hot chocolate, his father's cheers while they were at the backyard trying to balance on their new skis. He had the good smell of the special lunch prepared by his mother ("_And me, I helped too!", _his father would always say) served on the table laid and decorated by both of them, at which they would sit all together, forgetting for a couple of hours that his parents had fought again or that he had hid his sister's favorite doll under his bed.

And then she disappeared, and the darkness of Christmas wasn't any different from that of the other days.

He gave up on his wishing list, no one would read it after all. He never had a Christmas tree or presents again. The same happened to the special lunch and the fireplace warming up a living room too icy. His mother stopped smiling, his father stopped caring, and they rarely shared the same room because the lost memories of his sister were too heavy for them to face each other. Not long after that, his father packed up his things and reduced the family from three to two, leaving his wife and son all alone at a home suddenly too big for them.

Fox Mulder never had a Christmas again. Or presents. Or simply someone to spend the day with. He grew up to become reserved and suspicious of those around him. He reunited a handful of friends on whom he would trust his own life, people like him who didn't believe in a supreme power or in the meaning of the day.

With time, he forgot Christmas.

Until _she_ came and made him rethought its concept.

It was half past eleven in the morning of the 25th of December, 1992 when Special Agent Fox Mulder lay down on his couch, his favorite place to spend a holiday, and reached out his hand for some files he had brought home from work last night. To his astonishment, he saw a package falling on the floor once he picked up the papers.

Surprised, Mulder sat down and took up the present. His fingers softly touched the wrapping paper – red, reminding him of the warmth of his childhood home at Chilmark before all of that had happened – and wrapped around the bow – golden, just like the decorations he and Samantha used to put around the house to cheer up their home for Christmas season. He had completely forgotten that feeling and only today, more than twenty years later, he could realize that he had missed it.

Back to the pile of files, he started searching. A card was laying between the papers:

_«Good morning! Forgive me the surprise, but I knew you wouldn't notice it any other way. It reminded me of you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Scully» _

He reread the short message. Scully was out of town, visiting her older brother, who had reunited the entire family at his home in that of which, according to herself, was one of the most important days of the year to all of them. _It's a chance for us to be together_, his new partner, so different from him, had commented before leaving him alone.

Mulder looked at the present on his hands. It could be a box of chocolates, though he had no idea how could chocolates remind her of himself (_Or maybe it's just her way to tell me I'm sweet!_,he thought, very amused). It could be a small book about a theme of his interest, one of those that always make her frown, or maybe about a theme of _her_ interest, trying to put some sense on his mind. It could be anything (_Come on, Scully, surprise me!_).

It wouldn't be very hard to tear off the paper and offer an answer to his curiosity. But something good was blunting on his chest and he didn't want to lose it so easily. He turned again the package on his hands, shook it next to his ear, all without noticing the smile on his face, like if he was a ten year-old boy again.

Only her to make him feel like this again.

"Merry Christmas, Scully!", he whispered to no one. "Merry Christmas!"

**THE END

* * *

**

**Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2011! =D**


End file.
